NS Halloween
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Hunter&Tori..What does this Halloween have in store for the rangers? Will they survive the night, thatseems to have no end?
1. Dustin Kitty

A/N: early Halloween story....

The wind was howling this evening, leaves falling and twirling around Tori. The moon was almost full as she walked, the water would be a little too chilly for a swim this evening. But Tori enjoyed being near the water, just to think.

Suddenly a swirling mist surrounded her, and she felt different, she looked different. Instead of the beautiful girl there was an old wrinkled hag, with a big wart on her nose. She walked towards the beach, slightly dragging one foot behind her. She cackeled as she saw a young couple out for a walk at the water's edge.

She pointed a long knobby finger at them, her eyes alight with evil. "Nasbin Ala mahst benae." She watched the two young people transform into two fish, she smiled and walked on. She leaned down and picked up a stick, and it transformed into a tall walking stick.

As Tori walked to her apartment she saw Dustin coming out of his apartment, must be going for a ride she thought. Dustin stopped and stared at the old woman. "Man is that woman creepy or what?" She seemed familiar or what? She was wearing pale blue, and she looked at him, with a look that made his skin crawl.

"Hey dude, I mean old lady......Ma'am can I help you? Are you looking for someone?" She moved closer to him and smiled.

"Yes deary, you can." She reached out a hand and touched his head. He flinched at her touch. "Nice kitty." She waved her hand, and he was suddenly on all fours running down the hall, looking at things from about ankle high. He had to get away from the crazy lady. He ran to the Bradley's apartment, he scratched at their door, and meowed as loud as he could.

He was still at it, when someone came out of another apartment and threw a paper at him. "Shut up you stupid cat!" Dustin ran from the building, then climbed the tree outside the balcony. It was easy to climb and he did it and jumped onto the balcony. Going over to the glass doors he found it slightly open. He pushed it and walked into the dark apartment. He padded through the apartment, and entered the first bedroom. He moved over to the crimson covers and jumped up onto the bed. He went over to the sleeping form, and nudged the arm and meowed softly.

Hunter, opened his eyes, wide awake and looked into the soft brown eyes of a yellow long haired cat. "How did you get in here?" He ask as he rubbed the soft head. The cat meowed again at him. He smiled sleepily, and picked him up, holding him as he got out of bed. "How about some milk?" Wearing just his silky pajama bottoms he went into the living room, and then the kitchen. He put the cat down and opened the frig.

"Meow.......me....ow." Dustin sat there and then ran into the living room. Going over to the picture of the group on the table, he leaped up and when Hunter followed him, Dustin pawed at the picture.Hunter looked at the picture and picked up the cat.

"Don't break that." He carried the cat into the kitchen, he put it down and the cat ran across the floor and tripped. Hunter smiled. "You know cat, you remind me of someone, a friend of mine named Dustin."

"Meow.......meow......" Hunter put down the bowl of milk and watched the cat.

"Go ahead and drink it. Then you can go outside." The cat looked up at Hunter and seemed afraid. "What is it boy? Are you afraid of something?"

"Me...ow." Dustin went behind Hunter and looked towards the front door from behind a crimson covered leg. Blake came out rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing? Who are you talking to?" Then he sees the cat. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, guess he came in through the door, you forgot to lock. You were the last one out there." Blake leaned down and rubbed the cat under the chin.

"Cute cat. What is that around your neck...a name tag maybe?" He lifted the cat up and placed it up on the counter. Hey it's a necklace....ah oh..."

"What?"

"It's the necklace that Tori gave Dustin, with his name on it."

"But how did the cat get it?" Ask Hunter.

Blake laughed. "Maybe the cats, a cat buglar." Hunter laughs.

"Yeah, maybe he broke in here, and planned to rob us too." Both boys were amused, and laughed.

"Well you put the cat bugler outside, before you go to bed. Oh yeah don't forget to take that jewelry away from it. Dustin will want back."


	2. creatures walking

Tori stood mumbling an incantation when she suddenly turned and left her cauldron boiling and went out of her apartment and down the hall. She was walking down the dark road, her sharp eyes looking for something.

Dustin was frustrated that he couldn't get through to his friends. Why couldn't they see that the cat was him? Man it was yellow and wearing his necklace. Oh where was his morpher? It wasn't on his leg. Probably in the hall, he was scared to go out there. That evil Tori was out there. Man she was scary, a little early for Halloween, and when did she know spells? Man he was so confused right now.

Hunter stood on the balcony, and looked up at the moon. He felt it's pull, he felt something different. Looking down he found himself growing hair, all over. His chest was now hairy. He saw his nose grow and his teeth too. He turned his head up and howled.

Dustin looked at Hunter, and ran. 'Oh no, Hunter is a monster too. He will eat me if he sees me. Where to hide? Blakes room, under his bed. Yeah that's it. Maybe he wont go in there. Dustin ran as fast and quietly as he could.

Hunter jumped off the balcony, and ran on four legs into the night. He sniffed the air and he snarled and ran. He had smelled dinner ahead on the night air. His eyes glowed in the dark as he ran.

Hunter ran at the old witch, and he leaped. Tori turned around and waved her hand. Hunter turned back into himself. He fell to the ground, as Tori looked at him, and she had turned back as well.

"Tori?" Tori was looking at him, strangely. He looked down, seeing he was naked.

"Oh, don't look Tori." He tried to cover up, and he sat on his legs and used his hands. "I dont' know why I am out here."

"Sleep walking, or steaking?" She was looking at him, with a blush on her cheeks. She pulled over her lightweight windbreaker and handed it to him. He took it and covered himself. Wrapping it around his hips, she turned away as he zipped it up around his hips.

"Neither, I think." He was standing when she turned around. Come on we can walk back together. They started down the long lonely dirt road, wondering how they got there.

Blake got out of bed and went into the living room. He was feeling hungry, and reached out a hand and saw it was a hairy long leg. It was a spiders leg. He could see multiple images of things. Then he began to climb the wall.

Dustin came out from under the bed, and came into the living room. Looking up he saw a giant spider wearing a blue shirt. "No, not him too. I want to wake up from this nightmare.'

Dustin ran out onto the balcony and jumped into the tree, and climbed down. A light rain had begun to fall. He ran, not paying attention to the rain. Blake followed out the sliding doors, and moved across the building. Heading towards Shanes and Dustin's.

Hunter came to the building, he went to the truck and opened the door and took out a pair of sweat pants that he kept in there and a shirt. He climbed in to change. Tori stood in the shadows, waiting.

Dustin suddenly felt a change coming over him. He licked his lips and touched sharp teeth. Ow, he thought. He put up a finger and touched his teeth. Two very sharp and long teeth. His eye sight had sharpened, and his other senses. He smiled and he jumped and flew into the air.

He flew in the air, enjoying the feeling of freedom. He only worried about falling. He looked down, and saw a blond girl alone. Yum. He landed silently behind her, he took a sniff of the air around her. She turned, and looked puzzled.

"Dustin?"

"I wont hurt you, Tori. Never you. I just want a little." Tori was feeling a little strange, and a bit afraid of him. A first for her.

"A little what?" He came closer and put his hand out and touched her gently. One hand on her cheek and one on her shoulder. His eyes looked into hers, and she fell into the them, getting lost.

He lowered his head, and she felt his lips on her neck. His breath warm on her neck, as he bit into it. He wrapped her into his arms. Hunter came around the truck and saw someone with Tori. He walked up, wondering.

"Tori? Dustin? Did I miss something?" He came closer and saw what Dustin was doing. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled, Dustin looked up and Hunter saw blood on his lips. He hissed at Hunter.

"Get your own dinner."

"Dustin, please...don't. I love you. Don't do this." Dustin looked down at her, and he slowly released her. His eyes tortured.

"I am sorry Tori. I don't understand this. Man this is a nightmare. I want to wake up." He turned to Hunter. "It's okay, man." He doubled over and began to throw up. Tori moved back, and saw it was blood. Then dustin turned and began to stumble inside, as he changed.

Hunter stood looking at Tori. "Are you alright?" He pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, but I dont' think Dustin is. What is going on tonight?"

"I don't know, Tori. Something strange." Both followed Dustin inside.


	3. spiders, and sea monsters

A/N: computer crashed, so been offline. Well it's late but here is another chapter.

Inside the apartment, Tori sat and let Dustin fix her wound. He was crying as he worked, mumbling to himself. Suddenly they heard Shane cry out, and all ran for his bedroom, Hunter arrived first and threw open the door. There was the giant spider, he had a web on the wall, and Shane in the middle of it. Shane was wiggling, and doing his best to get free. The spider was moving slowly towards him, for a moment turned towards them.

Dustin ran out of the room, and came back moments later with a can of spray and a fly swatter. He moved towards the spider, and swatted it.

"Dustin, that isn't going to work. Try the spray." Dustin glanced at Tori and opened the top. The spider turned and looked at the yellow ranger, and the can. It began to back away towards the open window. Hunter looked at him, and then he realized something.

"No! Don't spray it Dustin, that is Blake." Dustin turned to his friend, puzzled.

"Nah, it's a spider." Hunter shook his head, and took the can away from his goofy friend.

"I tell you, that it is him." They watched the spider go out the window. Dustin scratched his head.

"Man, I am going back to bed, and when I wake up, this will be just a bad dream. No more eating turkey before going to bed. He glanced at Tori. "I am so sorry, I hurt you." Then he turned and went into his bedroom, leaving the others to get Shane down.

"Wow, that was weird. Blake a giant spider, you a werewolf, Dustin a vampire..."

"Don't forget you being a ugly witch." Tori turned on him, poking him with a finger.

"Who you calling ugly?" Hunter just smiled down at her.

"I wasn't calling you ugly, just the witch. You aren't ugly at all." He leaned over, his lips touching hers. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Hey guys, could you get me down from here, and then get a room?" Ask Shane as he watched them. they broke apart, blushing and then moved over to him. Shane just smiled, and thought Hunter a better match for Tori, as she was for him.

Nearby on a hill sat a old witch, who cackled as she looked into her caldrun, watching the happenings, that she had created. "I haven't had this much fun in ages, these kids are fun to play with." She picked up a couple of her dolls, and began to work her magic on them.

After freeing Shane, Hunter and Tori went down to the beach. It was quiet there, except for the rustling leaves, and the ocean waves. They sat down on the beach, on a towel that Hunter had brought along. Tori looked at Hunter, and touched his arm, causing him to turn to her.

"Hunter, earlier, you kissed me. Do you like me, even a little?" Hunter pushed the hair out of her eyes, and put his fingers under her chin, a gentle smile came to his lips.

"Yes, Tori I do. I have since we first met. That kiss was heaven for me." Tori's cheeks burned.

"For me to, could we do it again?" He nodded, and leaned in closer to her, as they fell back onto the sand. They were making out, when they heard something and pulled apart. Tori screamed, as she saw the green monster, coming out of the sea towards them. It was man sized and shaped, except for gills, scales, and webbed hands and feet. Both jumped to their feet.

"What is that?" Hunter pulled Tori behind him.

"I don't know. Didn't know there were real sea monsters." Tori grabbed his arm and held on, till it started to go numb.

"I am never going in the water again!" The monster came closer, and took a swip at them. Both ran, as the monster tried to chase them. Then it turned into Cam, but the other two didn't notice as they ran and didn't look back.

"What am I doing here?" Cam was confused, and wet, he stood there in his green silk briefs, and it was cold. He looked around and wondered if one of the guys would give him a lift back to OPS.


	4. an old witches fun

Cam stood there wondering what to do, when he noticed a towel left on the beach. He grabbed it up and wrapped it around himself. He walked towards the apartment building that his friends lived. He tried to avoid the street light, hoping no one would see him, this was so embarrassing, him streaking at night, and doing the streak at that.

Tori and Hunter were in his truck, as both were too wired to think of going to bed, and besides they didn't feel safe anywhere. Hunter looked up at the full moon that hung heavy in the sky. He glanced at Tori, seeing her sitting there ridget.

"Tori, I don't understand any of this, are we all having the same dream? Perhaps I had an accident on my motorcycle and am in lah lah land. But one thing I hope wasn't a dream." Tori turned and looked at him.

"What was that?"

"Our kiss." Tori smiled at him, and put her hand out and lightly ran her finger across his lips, leaving a tingling behind.

"I hope it wasn't either." He pulled over and turned to her, their eyes locked for a moment, before he pulled her to him. Their lips touched and both became lost in the kiss, as the truck sat on the side of the dark road, it's lights still on.

Dustin woke up to the doorbell, and he reluctantly got up and went barefoot through the living room to answer it. He opened the door and yawned, and saw Cam standing there in nothing more than a towel.

"Man, that is so not a good costume. It can fall off, why didn't you go as say a sea monster or something?" Cam just frowned at him and pushed his way in.

"Dustin, I can't explain it, but I found myself wet, and like this on the beach. I need a ride home, and thought maybe I could get something to wear also."

"Dude, this is so not a fun night. I have been having these weird dreams all night. I dreamed I was turned into a cat, by Tori who was a witch. Then Hunter became a werewolf, and then Blake became a big spider and tried to eat Shane. Then I became a vampire and bit Tori. Now you show up, wearing that dumb costume."

"I don't know what you are talking about Dustin. But I need a ride home. I could streak I guess, if you can loan me some clothes." Dustin ran his fingers through his tossled hair.

"Okay man, no problem. I'll get you something, just don't turn into any monster while I am gone." Cam shook his head at his imaginative friend. Came could see into Shanes room as the door was open, and his eyes got big as he saw a very large torn spider web on the far wall. Then he thought, those fake spider webs were pretty good. He waited for Dustin.

The witch sat on her hill and just cackled as she watched the happenings. Her power was the strongest this night and she had a bone to pick with the rangers. She had always wanted to be one, not for good of course. But one for bad, but no one ever offered her a morpher. Maybe she would take one of theirs.

She looked up as Lothor appeared, he was laughing as he stood there. "Old woman, you have done well tonight. But why don't you leave them like that? They would be out of my hair, and I could rule the world." She turned to him.

"I do what I want, stupid ninja. I am playing with my dolls, now leave." His smile dropped and he frowned down at her.

"How dare you talk to the great Lothor like that." She turned to him, and smiled. A flash and then a small mouse stood where Lothor had, and it ran away.

"I will teach you to speak to Maeve in that way. I have lived more than three hundred years, and I answer to no one. She turned back to the bowl and looked into it. What else should she do? She was in a devilish mood tonight, and she was having fun. She only had a few more hours, before she would have to return home, and all would be as before.

Cam had streaked home, Dustin had gone to bed, and Tori had returned to her place and gone to sleep. Hunter had gone home and found Blake asleep in his bed, so all was silent, at three a.m. in the morning.

Alarms went off, and rangers awakened. Cam woke up and stretched and jumped and fell off his narrow bed, for next to him looking equally shocked was Shane, in his bed.

Blake awakened, and rolled over and his arm hit something soft. He opened his eyes and jumped back, next to him was Myrah, in her nightgown. Myrah stetched and wrapped her arm around his neck, just as she opened her eyes and screamed.

Dustin woke up, felt a hand between his legs. He let out a soft moan of desire as he wrapped an arm around the soft body next to him, touching something round and soft, he was startled and opened his eyes to blond hair, ane he left himself on one elbow to see Tori! Beside her was Hunter, who was kissing Tori, and touching her too. Tori opened her eyes, a smile from her pleasant dream. Just to find it no dream, she saw grey eyes looking into hers, the eyes of a surprised Hunter, who jerked his hands back, and he looked at Dustin behind her, and Tori turned and pulled her hand back. All staired at each other...

THE END


End file.
